Ultima dispiarece
by niwatori8059
Summary: Gokudera a disparu!  ça vous laisse perplexe hein?  venez lire ce qu'il a bien put lui arrivé. Ou, comment Yamamoto réagirait dans ce cas là.    TYL  8059.


_Voila une petite fic que j'ai commencée a écrire dans le train qui me mena a l'entrée démoniaque du lycée (Ouh! attention, ça ferait presque peur) J'ai eu l'idée la veille en écoutant ma mère me parler de mes arrière-arrière grands parents qui sont venue d'Italie. C'est pourquoi le seul personnage dont on ne connait pas nom (le "father" de Gokkun) sera identifier par celui de mon arrière arrière grand père (qui fait très mafieux, enfin, je trouve hein…*sbaourf* ) Voila, si vous arrivez déjà a suivre. Vous êtes les bienvenue a lire ce modeste one-shot fait par mes soins (ou pas…) _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Sommaire: Gokudera a disparu! (ça vous laisse perplexe hein?) venez lire ce qu'il a bien put lui arrivé. Ou, comment Yamamoto réagirait dans ce cas là._

_(TYL) 8059._

_._

Le choc était encore récent, il sentait depuis son dernier appel la secousse d'une gifle prise en pleine tête. ils sentait qu'il avait faillis a son devoir. Mais il ne pouvait retourner en arrière par le plus grands des miracles, il avait appris a s'auto-rassurer. Ce ne devait pas être si grave que le prétendait Tsuna. Ils avait la manie d'en faire toujours un peu trop…n'est-ce pas?

La voiture au vitre teinté continuer sa lente progression a travers la ville, les bouchons, le monde tokyoïte. Une vitesse que regrettait Yamamoto car le temps s'allongeait de plus en plus. C'était un homme d'action! il fallait qu'il rejoignent le manoir au plus vite…

Un coup de frein trop fort le fit sortir de ces pensés, le chauffeur s'excusa tout en se retournant vers le gardien de la pluie Vongola, celui-ci lui sortit un petit sourire d'enfant pour faire comprendre au conducteur de la limousine qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Tony ne reprennent son chemin. Le passager quand a lui, se tourna vers la vitre pour continuer sa contemplation des nuages, il n'avait que ça a faire en attendent puis il évitait de penser, la réflexion n'était pas vraiment son fort.

La berline W17 fit un petit dérapage sur les graviers recouvrant l'entrée du manoir. Yamamoto ouvra la porte en trombe et partit tout en s'excusant auprès de Tony de ne pas avoir attendu qu'il lui ouvre la portière. La grande porte s'ouvrit pendant qu'il montait les quelques marches quatre a quatre. Il traversa la grande salle d'entrée sans prêter attention aux regards posé sur lui ,aux ragots des femmes de chambre en train de caqueter en face. Il entra tel une furie dans le bureau de son boss, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Hibari et Dino Cavalonne. Tsuna se leva brusquement quand il reconnut son ami en face de lui, Il était en âges et dans un sale état. Lui qui venait a peine de rentrer de mission, il n'avait pas le droit de le prévenir de cette manière mais il avait agit dans un moment critique sans penser au conséquence. Le brun reprit sa respiration et planta son regard dans celui de Tsuna.

"-Yama…

-Où est passer Gokudera!"

Tsuna retint son souffle, le brun implora son ami de tout lui raconter. Hibari et Dino sortirent du bureau a petits pas

"-On en discutera plus tard Tsuna. On se voit demain." dit Dino tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Hibari sortit sans un mot mais ce dernier se permis de regarder droit dans les yeux l'ancien meilleur joueur de baseball du collège de Namimori avant de scruter de nouveau la sortit.

Tsuna approcha de quelque pas vers Yamamoto avant de lui dire de s'asseoir.

"-Permets moi de te propres un verre

-Je voudrais plutôt des explications!

-…Crois moi. Boit un verre et je te dirait tout ce que je sais ensuite."

Le jeune parrain servit deux grand verre de Whisky prés du bar. Il s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil a gauche de celui de Yamamoto. Le brun regarda son verre et commença a jouer avec les glaçons a l'intérieur.

"-Pourquoi toute cette agitation alors que je descends a peine de l'avion, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de prendre une douche." dit-il tout en identifiant l'intérieur de son verre. Pour toute réponse, Tsuna poussa une feuille qu'il venait de poser sur la table basse. C'était écrit en Italien, Yamamoto n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour remarquer la calligraphie fine et relevée de Gokudera .Il échangea un regard avec son boss qui lui,baissa la tête.

"-je suis désolé…"

Ultima dispiacere.

Ti ha vivi a mio quotato dall'inizio del nostro novel aventuro

me ne vuoi di essere partì così bruscamente

scusami infinime.

ma ho y io avrò sempre dei demoni in mio tristi passato occurre devo combatta

ceste cosa fa ombre tra noi, tu hai conoscesti la felicità e me la trasmisi grazia ha il tuo amore

grazie per tutto ma devo trovare la luce in questa infanzia fu la mia per infine finire su questa domanda

grazie mi amor.

ha dio.

(trad)

Nous avons vécu tellement de chose depuis notre grande aventure

je me dois de te quitter, aussi brusquement sois t-il

excuse moi infiniment.

Mais j'ai toujours ressentit ce démon du passé.

C'est pourquoi il y a toujours eu cette différence entre nous, tu as connu la joie et tu me la transmise grâce a ton amour

merci pour tout mais il faut que je trouve une lumière dans cet enfance qu'il fut la mienne pour enfin en finir avec.

merci mon amour

a dieu.

Le japonais retint son souffle jusqu'à la fin du mot. il posa enfin la feuille sur ces genoux et but d'un trait son verre. le liquide doux roula dans sa gorge en lui brulant, lui semblait-il, son coeur et son âme.

"-Je l'ai découverte ce matin dans la paperasse, il a rien poster mais a dus l'écrire dans cette salle , depuis… Yamamoto?"

Il releva la tête et regarda droit devant lui les yeux pleins de larmes voulant s'échapper.

"-Ça signifie quoi là? qu'il est partit comme ça!

-Effectivement, on arrive plus a le joindre." Le coeur de Yamamoto rata un battement.

"-Et depuis que tu est partit pour cette mission en Espagne, on avait du mal a tenir une conversation avec lui… tu sais ce qu'il c'est passer?

-…" il ne put répondre.

Tout était mélanger dans son esprit. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il n'avait peut-être pas assez prêter attention a son comportement ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas son genre a étaler son amour sur une feuille, il pensait ne pas revenir. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire partir le bras droit du judaime qui ne vit que pour la mafia…

"-Yamamoto!" Le ton prit par son boss fit revenir le jeune homme a la réalité, il venait de casser le verre dans sa main. L'alcool et le sang coulèrent sur le tapis. Le whisky en contact avec la plaie nouvelle brula sa paume. il se sentit comme aspirée dans un autre monde, un autre temps, un grand vide vint se nicher au creux de son estomac. Tsuna ouvrit un tiroir de son bureaux, parcouru les quelques affaires qui se tenait là et en sortit un bandage et deux compresses, il commença a panser la plaie nouvelle. Un silence lourd de sens s'investit entre les deux amis. Après avoir gazer la coupure, le jeune boss enroula sa main d'une bande.

"-Tu sais?

-…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ta faute. Après tout, connaissant Gokudera-kun, si il avait quelque chose sur le coeur te concernant, il n'aurait pas hésiter a en parler avec toi.

-…ou bien, me mettre la raclée du siècle." Tsuna eut un léger sourire.

"-Peut-être bien mais. Il me semble que depuis quelques années maintenant, il te fais confiance, c'est peu dire. J'ai malgré moi…un sentiment de jalousie lorsque je vous vois tout les deux. vous êtes si bien ensemble. Vous êtes fait pour vivre ensemble. Il a vraiment du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il s'en aille sans dire un mot… enfin,si. Il a laissé ce mot ci…" Yamamoto resta figé sur les dernières paroles de son ami d'enfance (ou, pré-adolescence pour ceux qui aiment les précisions.) Lui, jaloux?

Il ne releva pas et laissa Tsuna continuer.

"-Concentre toi, il n'y a rien dans sa lettre qui ne te fassent "tilt"?

-Maintenant que tu en parle…il prêtant avoir besoin de se confronter a son passé, a son enfance sur laquelle il n'as pas put mettre de mot véritable sur ce qui est arrivé…" Yamamoto se releva soudain.

"-LA MORT DE SA MÈRE!" Tsuna était impressionné par sa vitesse de compréhension, lui qui est en temps normal assez long a la détente. Mais là, évidemment il s'agissait de Gokudera.

"-Et que compte-tu faire maintenant?" La question ne se posa pas pour le japonais, il partait immédiatement retrouver son amour.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit sans sommeil, Yamamoto pris les quelques affaires propre qu'il lui restait et partit au manoir du père de Gokudera. Au volant de sa jaguar XJ 220*, il bondit du garage tel un guépard. Tsuna scruta de sa fenêtre la voiture qui quitter le lieu avec une conduite peu assuré.

"-Bonne chance, mon vieil ami…"

…..

Après deux jours de route, la voiture acheva sa course près de l'entrée du manoir prestigieux des Gokudera. C'était la première fois que Yamamoto voyait le palace de sa vie ce n'était, bien sur, pas aussi impressionnant que le manoir Vongola, mais semblait plus ancien. Du point de vue du japonais qui ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en histoire de l'art, il put reconnaitre les perri* symbolique de l'Italie de la renaissance sur les façades haute de la clôture. Pas le temps de jouer au apprenti historien, il marcha d'un pas mal assuré mais dynamique vers la grande porte menaçante. Il toqua grâce au rapporteur accroché devant lui, il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que quelqu'un viennent lui ouvrir, un vieux majordome aux petites lunettes en demie-lune se tenait devant lui, il avait les cheveux poivre, de grande ride accentué son visage déjà sage. Une moustache de la même couleur que ses racines de cheveux trôner sous son nez.

"-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur?

-heu…" la pestante que dégager ce simple majordome fit douter Yamamoto, si les majordomes était déjà bien sur eux, que devait être le chef de famille?

"-monsieur?" l'interpellé revint a lui.

"- Je suis monsieur Takeshi Yamamoto, Gardien de la pluie de la famille Vongola…" Il fut stoppé par le "monsieur Tanaka" qui lui fit une révérence avant de le laisser entrer.

"-Oh! c'est très grand honneur monsieur Yamamoto, je vous prierais de me suivre. Monsieur vous attendais." Yamamoto s'exécuta sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, lui qui avait travailler son entrée depuis qu'il était sur les routes. Ce fut plus simple de rentrer qu'il ne l'eut cru. Il c'était demandé comment réagirait le père de Gokudera en le voyant, l'argenté l'avait toujours mis en garde par rapport a son paternel. Il suivit le nouveau surnommé "Tanaka-san" jusque dans un petit salon privé qui donnait sur les jardins. L'espace était restreint par rapport a tout le reste de la bâtisse, a peine deux fois sa chambre lorsqu'il était jeune.

"-Je vous demanderez d'attendre, Monsieur ne devrait plus tarder, voulez vous boire quelque chose pour commencer?" ce n'était pas de refus, il lui fallait quelque chose de fort pour récupérer.

"-je ne cracherais pas sur un bon verre de Gin. Merci." Le majordome partit après la petite courbette qui aurait fais fondre de jalousie Sebastian Michaelis , laissant Yamamoto seul avec lui même (qui d'autre sinon…)

Le temps commençait a ralentir pour le pauvre japonais qui n'était plus aussi sur de lui, ce "Monsieur" dont parlait le majordome était-il Hayato ou son paternel effrayant?

Après tout, il avisera le moment venu, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà expliquer mais Yamamoto était ce genre de personne a ne pas trop réfléchir…

Une seconde était aussi longue pour lui qu'une vie a ne faire que penser a la mort, serait-elle douce et bénéfique? Lente et douloureuse? ou bien aussi sombre que l'abysse?

Le brun se tenait prés de la fenêtre central ou il jurerait connaitre tout les recoins du paysage, tant était-il concentré. Il ne sentit pas la porte s'entrouvrir, il ne sentit pas le poids d'un regard sur son dos droit et fière, il ne ressentit pas les émotions soudainement en éruption du coeur de l'inconnu due a sa simple présence.

"-…Pourquoi est-tu venu?" l'interloqué fit volte face en entendant cette voix bien trop connue. Hayato Gokudera se tenait devant lui, tel un guerrier revenant d'une dure bataille, il avait les yeux éteints, de grandes poches était installé sous ses paupières lourdes. Aucun souvenir d'un tel Hayato ne vint a l'esprit du bretteur. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, ce qui donna une irrésistible envie au brun de le prendre dans ses bras pour réconforter cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Il fit un premier pas pour s'élancer sur le corps frêle mais fut immédiatement arrêter par un simple geste du bras de l'argenté qui baissa les yeux.

"-Puisque tu est là, je vais te présenter au chef de la famille. C'est la moindre des chose…

-…B…Bien sur." D'abord étonné, il finit par suivre de prés l'italien jusqu'au bureaux du boss de la famille Gokudera. Il s'avait bien que son amour n'avait jamais trop apprécié les débordements d'affection qu'il lui porter mais tout de même, cela fessait deux mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu, il était fou d'inquiétude. Lui qui était partit en laissant cette lettre suintante de mot qu'il n'eut cru jamais avoir pour lui. Alors pourquoi était-il si …strict ? même pas un simple baiser pour le calmer, il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave, un soudain poids vint se blottir au creux de son estomac, comme lorsqu'il était jeune avant un match de grande importance. Il ne s'avait plus du tout quoi penser…

Le bureau était immense, plus grand que celui de Tsuna, c'est pour dire a quel point le père d'Hayato était mégalomane. De grand vase de chine était poser a l'entrée, tout paraissait hors de prix, même pour un salaire de gardien. Le Boss se tenait sur son trône, derrière un grand bureau en bois sombre, comme l'avait imaginer Yamamoto, il était plutôt bel homme mais très grave, une moustache était poser sous son nez, de grands yeux clairs qui ne s'avait plus rire depuis longtemps, les cheveux tirer en arrière finissait leur course sur une longue queue attachée au niveaux de la nuque, il avait une profonde cicatrice sur le haut de l'oeil gauche qui se perdait dans ses cheveux sombre, un mauvais coup de griffe mal soigné songeait Yamamoto. Le gardien de la pluie déglutit en attendant la fin des présentation dicter par Hayato.

"-Monsieur, voici Takeshi Yamamoto. Le gardien de la pluie de la famille Vongola, il est venu en tant que porte parole du judaime.

- **Mais de quoi il parle là? Qu'est-ce que Tsuna viens faire dans cette affaire?**"

Takeshi fit mine de rien et présenta ces salutation au vieil homme. Celui-ci se leva et se posa devant le bretteur. Il le regarda longuement… les yeux dans les yeux, Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de déglutir une nouvelle fois, les gouttes de sueur froides glissèrent dans son cou, "pourvu que ça ne se remarque pas" pria le brun. après quelques secondes qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, le père de Gokudera posa ses bras sur ses épaules qui ne le soutenait plus vraiment. Il s'amusa de la réaction du japonais et continua son inspection , il fit tourner le bretteur pour mieux voir son dos et le remit face a lui.

"-Voila un fière jeune homme, tout ce que j'aurai voulu que tu devienne, bon a rien." finit-il par dire en se tournant vers son fils. Celui avait les yeux baissait depuis le début et ne releva pas l'injure. Mon dieu, quel horrible personnage ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait le bretteur. Il voulut répondre mais remarqua que Gokudera l'implora du regard de ne rien faire, comme s'il s'avait ce que pensait Takeshi.

"-Je m'appelle Rafaelo, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?" continua-t-il tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Le japonais répondit avec sérieux.

"-Monsieur, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de notre gardien de la tempête, c'est mon boss qui me la demandé, étant donner qu'il a disparu sans donner d'explication…

-Je m'en doutais!" Rafaelo coupa sèchement l'explication de Yamamoto en se retournant vers son fils.

"-Tu fais du tort a ton chef, tu ne vaut pas plus qu'un animal, ce chère Tsunayoshi a était trop bon avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie? Tu n'aurait jamais du naitre, fils indigne!" le ton de Rafaelo montait de plus en plus, Hayato ne releva pas , tout au contraire, il baissa sa tête de plus bel en attendant que son paternel est fini de le lapider. C'en était trop pour Yamamoto qui ne crut jamais voir ça de sa vie .De plus, malgré sa prestance, cet homme n'était pas plus qu'un idiot qui se fichait bien du monde. Merde! Gokudera était née de son amour pour cette jeune femme, les lettres d'amour qu'ils c'étaient envoyer était une preuve! Gokudera les avait reçu de sa soeur peu de temps après leur raid chez les millefiores il y a des années. Et c'est il y a quelque temps que Yamamoto fut mis au courant. La colère monta en lui aussi durement que la lave prête a jaillir d'un volcan.

"-J'ai eu pour ordre de le ramener immédiatement, je vous prierais d'obéir a notre famille sous risque de…" Il fut de suite arrêter par Gokudera

"-C'est bon Yamamoto, on s'en va. J'en ai de toute façon finis avec le "maestre"…" Il pris la main du brun est sortit du bureau.

Arrivait a l'entrée, le père de Gokudera les arrêta.

"- Emporte cela avec toi avant de partir, elle sauront recouvrir ta carcasse lorsque ton heure sera arrivé!" il jeta toute les lettres par la fenêtre.

"-Et ne reviens jamais sous peine de mourir de mes propres mains!" finit-il par dire avant de fermer sa fenêtre, les feuilles virevoltèrent dans le jardin, leur danse était triste mais captivante. Gokudera regarda son patrimoine mourir dans la fontaine magistral de l'entrée. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Une hombre passa devant lui pour récupérer les feuilles qui n'était pas encore tombé a l'eau, Yamamoto fit de son mieux et réussi a sauver une grande partie des mots encrer sur ces simples feuilles, certaines était de grande qualité, avec une écriture plutôt dure mais qui laissait transparaitre un véritable sentiment tendresse, d'autre était écrient sur des feuilles de seconde main, l'orthographe était aussi doux que le baiser d'une mère aimante.

Les deux gardien partirent sans un mot avec ce qu'il restait de l'héritage d'Hayato.

Dans la voiture qui les amena en ville pour passer la nuit au calme, le silence régnait en chef. Yamamoto ne quitta pas la route des yeux, Gokudera tria les lettres une par une pour éviter d'en perdre encore une de plus. C'est lui qui décida de casser la lourde ambiance pesante.

"-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

-hum?….

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi était-tu venu?" le japonais prit son temps pour répondre.

"-…Ultima Dispiarece." répondu le brun tout simplement. Hayato n'eut pas besoin de plus pour commencer a sangloter, cachait dans son héritage. Takeshi décida de se garer sur le bas coter, au milieu de nul part avec comme seul compagnie, la lune rougeoyante qui commença son ascension.

"-Ne …ne pleure pas voyons." Tenta de calmer le jeune bretteur.

"-Merde, je croyais l'avoir mise au feu cette fichu lettre." assura l'argenté tout en cachant son visage humide dans ses bras chargé de feuilles.

"-A…arrête! tu vas abimer les lettres.

"-me regarde pas!" l'embarras de son amant amusa Takeshi. Il réussit néanmoins a lui donner un baiser voler sur sa joue.

"-que…joue pas au con! j'était juste pas bien quand j'ai écrit ça! Pis, l'alcool m'as pas aidé, je te jure que…" il ne put finir son mensonge, ses lèvres étant prisent par le jeune homme a ses coté. Avec passion de surcroit, ce genre de baiser qui fait tout oublier.

Toutes les grandes histoire d'amour de ces anciens était chanté dans des arias dramatique, avec sang et douleur.

Les italiens ont la passion dans le sang, Ses parents ne faisait pas entorse a la règle. Et dorénavant, il était sur et certain que son destin n'était pas de finir seul, tristement.

Quel chance il avait, pensait-il, cet homme en train de l'enlacer a cet instant était fait pour lui. Si sa vie devait finir, là maintenant, il implorerait dieu lui donner la force d'exprimer ses sentiments de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, avec fougue et passion.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se laissa aller a l'aimer.

_Fine._

_..._

_*Jaguar XJ 220: pour vous donner une idée de la voiture, voila une photo. {.net/wp-content/uploads/2006/10/Jaguar%20XJ220%} c'est fort, n'est-pas? *sbaourf*_

_*Perri: Ange (Je suis en B.M.A{brevet des Métiers d'Art}, et j'étudie l'histoire de l'art, c'est pour ça que je me permet d'ajouter un coté culturel a cet fi-fic )_

_j'avais promis un lemon a ma femme, mais je ... bin j'ai pas d'excuse valable, j'attend de voir quand elle posera une bombe sous mon lit. _

_merci d'avoir lue, a la prochaine!_


End file.
